Mision
by Flaky626
Summary: La cadete Flaky es enviada a una mision sola sin Flippy, pero es descubierta por el equipo enemigo y se le trata de obligar a que diga informacion sobre k-pow


y volviendo de entre los muertos y con una historia tragica y torturosa aki esta viridiana en compañia de su amor lena! comensemos cn la hhistoria

* * *

Las 6:00 a.m. Flaky despertaba aun cansada por la misión anterior. Tan solo había descansado 4 horas, pero eran más que suficientes para poder realizar su nueva misión. Despacio, se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, no quería molestar a su sargento, el cual descansaba plácidamente. Sabía que realmente no dormía, solo estaba concentrado en sus ideas, pero aun así no quería molestarlo.

Ya en el baño, no paraba de esbozar una amplia sonrisa al observar como quedaba aun parte de su anterior peinado. Comenzó a lavarse la cara, los dientes y finalmente consiguió volver a lucir su cola de caballo habitual, poniéndose a su vez, su boina y dije de k-pow.

Volvió una vez más al cuarto para dejar encima de la mesa una nota para Flippy.

Nota:

Buenos días señor, yo ya me he marchado a mi misión, debo conseguir cierta información infiltrándome allá. Si todo va bien estaré de vuelta antes de las 18 de la tarde. Me gustaría que hoy volviésemos el pequeño pueblo y contemplásemos todo su esplendor con tranquilidad. Espero con ansia el reencuentro, con todos mis respetos, Flaky.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Flaky cerró la puerta de su alcoba. Abrió una ventana y saltó al patio de la guarida, y emprendió el viaje a la ciudad vecina.

Las 10:00 a.m. Flaky había realizado un viaje de 4 horas, tras el cual consiguió poder colarse en la aldea sin ser visto.

Debía buscar a una banda llamada Tsu, la cual, estaba ganando fama en su país. El coronel quería información sobre ellos, asique tras estar interrogando a varios ciudadanos, Flaky encontró su escondite. Desconfiada al principio, se fue adentrando para poder conseguir una mayor información sobre sus integrantes.

No vio a nadie, estaba vacío por completo.

-Qué extraño, se supone que al menos debería haber un guardia.

La joven miraba en los alrededores, pero efectivamente todo estaba en calma, demasiada calma para su gusto.

El sonido de una explosión le alertó de una emboscada. La voz había corrido, un intruso se había colado en la villa y no tardaron en detectar su presencia. Se encontraba rodeada de varios escuadrones enemigos, todos ellos dispuestos a desenmascararle.

Echo rápidamente su mano al bolso, buscando si tendría munición suficiente para combatir contra todos pero no fue así. Recordó que antes del festival, había tenido una disputa con su sargento, y esté le había quitado la gran mayoría de estas para que no hiciera alguna locura. La situación no podía estar peor...

-Mira que siempre me regaña por esto!-tratando de imitar la voz del peliverde- tienes poca munición, deberías coger más, no es suficiente para acabar con tu rival bla bla bla…

Maldecía no haber repasado el material cuando salió de su cuarto, pero ya era tarde, debía defenderse.

**L**a 13:00 p.m. Comenzaba la batalla. Un escuadrón salto sobre ella, atacándola con una ráfaga de balas. Flaky saltó hacia atrás para poder esquivarlos y emprendió la huida dirigiéndose a la ahora atascada salida. Una vez delante, lanzo una granada para poder romper aquel obstáculo. Nada más salir notó como una hoja silbaba cerca de su oído, por lo que giró sobre sí misma para poder esquivarlo en vano. Aquel filo desgarró su ropa y marcó su piel con una herida superficial.

Como poda haber sido tan descuidada, normalmente hubiera detectado ese ataque…

La alarma sonaba en toda la aldea, se había descubierto la identidad del intruso. Un miembro de k-pow. Poco a poco todos los escuadrones del tigre salieron en su búsqueda y captura.

Por más que corría, era cada vez más arrinconada, el número de heridas que iba acumulando en el cuerpo, aumentaba exponencialmente con el tiempo que permanecía en aquella villa.

No podía parar de recordar la imagen de Flippy "durmiendo". Tenía que regresar, si al menos conseguía salir de ahí, podría refugiarse y mandar algún mensaje solicitando apoyo.

Las 14:00 p.m. Poco a poco avanzaba por las calles, ya estaba cerca de la salida, podía ver a lo lejos su salvación. Todo se volvió silencioso y tremendamente oscuro.

Las 16:00 p.m. El segundo despertar. Todo estaba oscuro aun…ningún sonido se percibía en el ambiente. Nada. Nada. Notaba cálidos y finos ríos recorriendo su dolorido cuerpo. Empezaba a recordar...una embosca…un error de provisiones…

La repentina luz cegó por un momento a Flaky, alguien había entrado en ese cuarto. Una conversación se reproducía delante suya mientras recobraba la visión. Era un cuarto cerrado, no muy grande, de unos 5 metros cuadrados, pero estaba repleto de artilugios que nunca había visto, aunque algunos se asemejaban a los que Flippy usaba. Un olor moribundo se desprendía de la estancia.

-Veo que ya te has despertado, has tardado más de lo que tenía previsto.-una mano agarró fuertemente el mentón de la pelirroja para obligarle a mirar hacia su captor.-Me han dado la oportunidad de interrogarte sobre tu equipo, asique por tú bien, espero que colabores, sería una pena destrozar una cara tan bella no crees? Jejeje.

-! Acaso crees que vas a poder hacerme hablar?, un infeliz como tú solo puede ladrar y babear a su amo, sin saborear nunca la libertad.

Sabía que no era buena idea cabrearle, pero su boca era mucho más rápida que sus pensamientos.

Quiso levantarse pero estaba sentada en una silla de madera, maniatada a la espalda, con los tobillos sujetos en las astilladas patas. Solo pudo tambalear un poco aquel punto de apoyo para su cuerpo.

-Bueno, eso lo dices ahora, ya veremos quién es la que gime y babea como un perro, suplicando piedad. No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo contigo, asique cuando quieras hablarme, indícamelo.

Acto seguido se giró hacia una mesa, recogiendo algún objeto metálico.

-Ncht, opina lo que quieras, pero mis labios están cerrados.

Al darse de nuevo la vuelta, portaba en la mano varias agujas oxidadas. Desabrochando el chaleco de su presa, empezó a insertarlas en su abdomen. Era un dolor muy leve, si eso iba a ser la tortura podría aguantarlo perfectamente. En total 6 fueron colocadas. Una séptima se clavó en el diafragma de Flaky, provocando un súbito hipo.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes? *hip*Huy que daño, noo, para *hip*, me moriré de dolor

La voz denotaba sarcasmo y burla hacia su captor. Tras decir esto, una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en sus labios.

Su verdugo hizo oídos sordos. A continuación sacó de su bolsillo una navaja con la que cortó la sensible piel que unía entre si sus dedos.

Flaky reaccionó como de costumbre ante el dolor, pero comprendió que no debería haberlo hecho, no porque le escuchase quejarse, si no porque comprendió para qué eran esas 6 agujas.

Al contraer el abdomen, estas se clavaron aun más, y al relajarlo por ese nuevo dolor, su inspiración se cortó con el hipo. A la larga seria lo que más daño le haría, cualquier reacción activaría ese mecanismo.

Las 16:10 p.m. Volviendo a la mesa, esta vez cogió un alfiler y una pequeña tenaza. Colocándose de nuevo a la altura de las manos, separó poco a poco la carne de la uña, dejándolo medio levantada, en los 10 dedos.

-Aaahh…que asque*hip* asqueroso eres, pero eso *hip* no te servirá de nada.

Dejando la pinza en el suelo, buscó en su bolso un frasco. Este contenía alcohol y lo derramó dentro de las uñas. Un fuerte escozor recorrió las manos de Flaky.

Cuando su efecto había pasado, apretaba sus dedos para volver a colocar en su sitio las uñas. Este proceso lo repitió varias veces antes de arrancarlas lentamente con las pinzas.

Las 17:00 p.m. La tortura no había hecho más que comenzar. Adolorida, Flaky intentó una vez más zafarse de su atadura, pero el nudo que lo aprisionaba estaba hecho a consciencia.

Si Flippy estuviera aquí, podría desatarle fácilmente. Pero ella era mucho más inútil.

Las 17:05 p.m. La puerta se volvió a abrir. Había vuelto portando una barra incandescente.

Agarrando con fuerza la rojiza cabellera, colocó la barra incandescente a escasos centímetros de su ojo.

-Entérate bien niñata! Tú ya no mandas más aquí!, ahora eres un simple juguete y haré lo que me plazca contigo! Entiendes!

Flaky quedó paralizada. No podía mover el cuerpo, solo podía mirar impotentemente esa brillante barra, mientras unas frías lagrimas recorrían su pálido rostro.

-"Flippy …dónde estás? Te necesito!"

Volviendo a recuperar su inexpresiva cara, el verdugo se sentó en el suelo, despojando esta vez de su calzado a la muchacha de ojos carmín. Con la misma navaja, fue trazando finas heridas en las plantas de los pies.

-Ngg! Para! *hip* qué pretendes?

Cerraba con fuerza sus brillantes ojos, como si aquello pudiera disminuir así el dolor, pero en realidad solo lo aumentaba nuevamente…había contraído el abdomen fuertemente.

-Te he dicho que no seas tan impaciente…ya aprenderás estos pequeños trucos según avancen los días.

-"días?, de verás va a torturarme tanto tiempo?"

No creía realmente que permanecería tanto tiempo encerrada. Antes escaparía o sería salvado por su ahora ausente camarada.

Las 17:30 p.m. La tortura avanzaba lentamente, pero con firmeza. Flaky no estaba acostumbrada a ser torturado de aquella forma. Su sargento siempre le colgaba de los dedos, o le lanzaba contra las paredes. No tenía nada que ver con el minucioso trabajo que estaban realizando con ella.

Deseaba que todo acabase, pero sabía que no habría transcurrido el tiempo suficiente…apenas le habían hecho cosas, pero el cansancio de sus músculos, la entrecortada respiración por culpa del hipo, el sordo dolor de sus manos…todo estaba siendo más que suficiente para producirle una lenta agonía.

Levantándose hacia la mesa, abre un cajón donde tiene un arsenal casi infinito de brillantes y finas agujas. Cogiendo un puñado de ellas, se vuelve a sentar en las piernas de su presa.

-Veamos, esto es un poco más peligroso, asique procura no moverte demasiado, si no quieres que tu sufrimiento sea mayor, a mí me es igual mientras acabes hablando.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, sujeta su cabeza para tirar hacia tras de ella, arqueando así su torso. Flaky intenta zafarse de su opresor, pero le sujeta fuertemente.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8 nuevas agujas fueron clavadas lentamente, calculando la distancia perfecta para que no perforasen sus pulmones. Ese no era su objetivo, sino que al respirar las notase continuamente, que le recordasen que no estaba allí por placer.

-AAAhh, joder, *hip*detente de una vez!

-Sigue gritando! Ahora quien es el que suplica eh? Vamos zorra! Intenta líbrate de mis garras y te aseguro que desearas no haber nacido!

No controlando su fuerza, jaló con demasiada velocidad de su pelo, arrancándole rojizos mechones, mientras la silla caía hacia atrás. De nuevo la estancia quedó repleta de gritos.

-"Me duele, que me ha hecho…ahora sí que me cuesta respirar. Maldito…no pudo permitir que me vaya ganando terreno…pero cómo lo hago?"

El verdugo tuvo que cogerle de los brazos para volver a sentarla, comprobando que aquella caída no hubiese roto las manos al aplastarlas contra el suelo. De nuevo agarró con fuerza los cabellos de la chiquilla, obligándole a inclinar su cabeza hacia un lateral. Una nueva aguja se deslizaba entre sus dedos, introduciéndose lentamente en el oído del joven. Al principio solo rasgaba levemente su tímpano, pero por un movimiento del muchacho acabó perforándolo por accidente.

-Estarás contento, mira lo que has conseguido.

-Aaahh! Imbécil *hip*si no soy capaz de escucharte *hip*cómo quieres que *hp*te conteste ?

Sin prestar atención a sus irritantes quejas, se dirigió a una estantería llena de frascos. Tres llamaron su atención. En sus etiquetas estaba escrito: Cayena molida, pimienta molida y sal. Volviendo con ellos, se agachó al lado del joven, dejándolos abiertos en el suelo.

-Qué tal lo llevas? Vamos a empezar a disgustare un poco más, mi querido quejica.

Observando meticulosamente todas las heridas que se dibujaban en ese bello cuerpo, el verdugo optó por empezar con la sal. En pequeños puñados, la fue depositando a lo largo de todas ellas, una por una y siempre dejando un poco de tiempo para aumentar la sensación de escozor. Cada vez que dejaba caer el fino polvo blanco, Flaky inspiraba entre dientes, causándose un dolor atroz. De nuevo su abdomen se contraía y sus pulmones se pinchaban.

Dejando el bote blanco, pasó al rojo. Tuvo que ponerse en pié para llegar hasta los cristalinos ojos de la pelirroja. Sujetando sus parpados para que no pudiera cerrarlos, dejó caer con un leve toque en el bote, la cayena sobre ambos ojos.

-AAAHH! *hip*Quieres qué también *hip*me quede ciega o qué? Dios,*hip* joder! Cómo puede picar tanto!*hip*

Sus ojos lloraban como su fuesen cascadas, intentando limpiar aquella sustancia tan irritante.

-No te preocupes, no te quedaras ciega por una tontería como está.

-"Tontería? Qué se lo ponga él en los ojos a ver si le parece una tontería…joder Flippy, deberías hacer que esto también sea uno de tus métodos de tortura…"

Detrás del bote blanco, dejó el rojo para recoger el último de ellos. De nuevo observaba la húmeda cara de su presa, aun podía aumentar su sufrimiento. Sin miramientos, lanzó varias veces los polvos que contenían contra su rostro, concentrándose sobre todo en su boca y su nariz. No tardo mucho tiempo en hacer efecto.

-Achís! AAAh *hip*mis pulmones! achís! *hip* AAAh me ahogo!*hip*

Su respiración se había vuelto caótica, no quería respirar, pero los constantes estornudos le obligaban.

Las 18:30 p.m. Aun seguía hay? El paso del tiempo se le hacía eterno.

-"No podría decirte con exactitud qué hora es señor, pero espero que tú ya me estés echando en falta".

Lo único que le distraía de aquel dolor y su penosa respiración, era pensar en su compañero. Una y otra vez se repetía en su mente, una idea que abrazaba, que anhelaba con desasosiego…que su señor se diera cuenta de que su compañera no había vuelto.

Un fuerte dolor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un martillo había caído con toda su fuerza sobre el meñique del pie derecho, rompiendo sus huesos.

La tortura avanzaba, pero aun no había soltado prenda alguna, esa era la única victoria de la pelirroja en aquel territorio de enemigos.

-Joder! no eres *hip*un puto carpintero,*hip* deja el maldito martillo en paz,*hip* quieres ?

-Sigues cachondeándote de mi? Tienes mucho valor…o demasiada idiotez en esa cabeza. Creo que voy a tener que ponerme más rudo contigo, para recordarte cual es tú situación niñata.

No tardo en tener de nuevo entre sus manos más agujas, aunque estas eran algo más cortas y finas. Como si se tratase de un alfiletero, su cuerpo iba acumulándolas dolorosamente. Todas estaban situadas estratégicamente. La mayoría, atormentaban a la muchacha a través de infiltrarse en su piel, llegando a sus nervios. Un agudo dolor recorría sus brazos y sus piernas cada vez que eran rozados. El resto menos una, se alojaban alrededor del corazón. El latir de ese órgano vital, que constantemente se aceleraba con cada nuevo dolor, enloquecía a la ya extenuada joven.

La última aguja. Quizás esa es la que más le sacaría de quicio durante un tiempo.

-Y está te la dedico, para que veas lo mucho que te quiero, mi niña.

Cansada, se dejaba agarrar fácilmente su dolida cabellera. Cuando le obligó a apoyar del todo su espalda contra la silla, vio lo que pretendía hacer.

-NO! *hip*Ni hablar, quita! *hip*Aparta eso de mi!*hip* Ahora si lo vas a *hip*conseguir!

-Hablarás?

-Claro *hip*que no ! ...*hip*…eh? NO!...NO!*hip* QUITA! BASTAAAA!

Lentamente, su mano guiaba la última aguja. Introduciéndola con sumo cuidado y agarrando fuertemente la cabeza del joven, el verdugo disfrutaba con los alaridos de la pelirroja. Sentía como los tejidos se desgarraban según avanzaba, aunque apenas profundizó en aquella parte del cuerpo. Solo fueron 0,5 mm.

Flaky respiraba caóticamente sin mover su cabeza cuando la soltó. Su mente se había vuelto a parar. Su cuerpo temblaba. Aquella aguja se mantenía firme, horizontal, fuertemente anclada…en el cristalino ojo de la pelirroja.

-Jajajaja, ahora intenta no parpadear mucho, ya que no podrás cerrar del todo ese ojo. Jajaja.

-"mi ojo… Me duele…hijo de puta…encima aun veo por él…se siente extraño…ver toda la habitación salvo un punto negro en el centro…Señor! Maldito! A qué estas esperando para venir a ayudarme!"

Las 19:20 p.m. Cada segundo era peor que el anterior, se acumulaban demasiadas cosas. Ya solo respirar era una lucha, las agujas paraban su inspiración. El hipo la ahogaba. El dolor de su corazón se irradiaba a su espalda y brazo izquierdo. El resto del cuerpo se revolvía con cada roce de su verdugo…por no mencionar la repetitiva contracción de su abdomen, el doloroso parpadear y sus destrozadas manos…

-"Tengo que salir de aquí, no lo puedo soportar más …si no me quito todo esto me volveré loca! No puedo depender de mi sargento, debo librarme de él cuanto antes"

-Así me pagas el que te este manteniendo con vida?No hablando? Maldita zorra barata! Se acabó! Veo que no aprendes si te doy la lección por partes, a ver si así comprendes que no puedes hacer nada!

Enfurecido, clavó su navaja en el hombro izquierdo y comenzó a tirar de él con todas sus fuerzas. Un fuerte y seco chasquido sonó en la sala seguido de innumerables gritos. La cápsula que protegía la articulación había sido reventada, por lo que el brazo colgaba dislocado, balanceándose cada vez que le golpeaban, ya fuese en la cara o en los riñones.

Todavía lleno de ira, salió por la puerta. Se le oía gritar por los pasillos. Sus compañeros se apartaban de él. No tardo apenas medio minuto en regresar portando otra barra incandescente. Se acercó a la asustada pelirroja. Parado frente a ella, le sacó violentamente la aguja del ojo.

-AAAAHH, hijo de….

No pudo completar la frase. Aquel dolor lo dejo inconsciente.

Tras usar varias sustancias, el verdugo consiguió que despertase.

-La próxima vez será peor! Me has entendido!

-…sí…

Las 19:30 p.m. Aquella chiquilla rebelde, había perdido su jovialidad…ya no despotricaba contra su captor, solo buscaba una manera de liberar su mente. Su ojo perdía su característico brillo. Sí, su ojo, el otro ya no existía. Había sido finalmente perforado con el metal incandescente, pudiendo parar a la vez la hemorragia producida. No podía fijarse en nada, vagaba tembloroso por todo el techo. Su cabeza estaba caída hacia atrás, apoyándose en la silla, dejando caer sus rojizos mechones por sus sangrantes brazos.

Mientras, el verdugo continuaba con su tortura, ya algo más relajado. Había vuelto con el pie derecho. Uno a uno, fue separando los 26 huesos que lo componían, sirviéndose de un clavo y unas tenazas. Con malicia, los iba retorciendo según los sacaba, moviendo continuamente los anteriores.

Flaky apenas podía gritar, no le quedaban fuerzas y su garganta estaba seca, irritada y dolorida.

Lenta…lentísima era aquella tortura…eterna como la sonrisa de su sargento. Se lo imaginaba ahora, gruñendo en su oficina, enfadado por tener que esperar a su niñata. Pero Flaky no podía volver por más que quisiera, se lo estaban impidiendo.

20:00 p.m. El verdugo llamo a varios compañeros. Estos entraron en la sala portando suculentas comidas y empezaron a festejar lo bien que estaba yendo la tortura.

-"Por qué?, aun no he dicho nada…por más que quiera, mi cuerpo no respondería si quisiese hablar…no tendría fuerzas ni para levantarme…por qué? Por qué entonces?...señor…ven a buscarme".

Comían despacio, como todo en aquella sala…el aroma despertaba una necesidad biológica de la pelirroja, pero estaba claro que no le darían a probar ni un bocado. Trozos de la comida caían de sus mugrientas bocas, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo.

Era un desperdicio…

21:00 p.m. Los 4 habían terminado por fin de cenar.

-Bueno, habrá que bajar la comida con un poco de ejercicio no?

-Es una buena idea, qué podríamos hacer?

Todos miraron a la joven adolorida, mientras unas sucias sonrisas se esbozaban en sus sombreadas caras. Empezaron a desatar a Flaky, cada movimiento le producía un terrible dolor. La pararon en sus sangrantes pies, aunque uno no podía sostenerle en condiciones.

-AAAHHH, que hacéis? *hip* Basta! No puedo *hip* ponerme en pie, que no lo veis animales? *hip* Sentadme de nuevo imbéciles*hip*

No podía. Todo su cuerpo le transmitía una agonía insufrible, pero ellos no paraban, al contrario, sus quejas les estaba animando a continuar. Entre todos le quitaron sus ropas, dejándola caer de rodillas al suelo, completamente desnudo.

-Os recuerdo que debe seguir viva, asique tened cuidado de que no se lesione mucho más con las agujas clavadas.

-Basta!

Una lágrima volvía a aparecer en su ojo irritado, sin llegar a desbordarse aun.

Los cuatro empezaron a lamer su cuerpo. Aunque intentó oponer resistencia, no lo conseguía, eran demasiados y ella estaba debilitada. Tomaron posiciones, cada uno en un eje cardinal, era obvio que podan divertirse todos a la vez.

El ambiente se fue caldeando para ellos, y obligaron repetidamente a que Flaky realizase varias felaciones a la vez, mientras era penetrada violentamente. Constantemente recibía golpes e insultos…aquello era demasiado humillante…

La mente de Flaky viajaba a su pasado, esta escena ya le había ocurrido infinidad de veces.

Una chica de 6 años, con voz angelical, al igual que sus finos labios y mechones, con ojos tan vivos como la misma inocencia que transmitían los niños. Para alguien como ella, era muy fácil ser atrapada en poderosos brazos, sin escapatoria. Sus profesores, sus vecinos, sus propios compañeros…incluso su amado abuelo. Todos. Todo el mundo era su enemigo cuando era pequeña, pero decidió que crecería, podría defenderse de mayor, sería una gran soldado, su buena puntería con las armas le salvaría. Una y otra vez disipo sus temores, su ira, su locura…y los destruía…con el tiempo, ya nadie más se metía con ella…o al menos vivía para contarlo. Hasta ahora.

Una vez más su tormento resucitaba…no podía proteger su cuerpo, como antaño…

No había vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales con nadie…solo con Flippy, aquel en el que más confiaba. Sabía que él nunca le haría tal daño…nunca de esa forma.

-"Flippy Flippy donde estas por favor ven a ayudarme".

Su mente se había vuelto loca, solo se centraba en un nombre.

22:00 p.m. Cansados por el ejercicio. Volvieron a anudar las manos de la pelirroja. Quieta, con la mirada perdía. Sentada de nuevo en aquella silla…un nuevo dolor aparecía en esa postura.

-Bueno, por hoy creo que ya está bien, mañana continuaremos donde lo habíamos dejado. No lo haces mal rojita, espero que mañana gimas mi nombre en vez de ese sujeto...como era…Flippy. Que tengas dulces sueños mi princesa, si es que puedes dormir con todos los adornos que llevas puestos claro.

Una risa macabra emergía de sus gargantas mientras se marchaban de la habitación.

- …F…Flippy…

Finalmente las lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla derecha, ya nadie le observaba.

Un profundo silencio tomo posesión de la sala, solo interrumpido por el hipo. Nada se movía. Estaba vivo, pero su alma había muerto.

No traicionaría a su estúpido grupo…no desvelaría donde podrían arrebatarle su más preciado tesoro…su sargento…dónde estaba ahora?...seguramente enfadado por el retraso de su cadete…si no había venido a por ella, significaba una cosa…no le importaba realmente…nunca quiso a esta estúpida niña.

-"No, él no ha podido traicionarme! Siempre le he respetado! Lo he seguido fielmente! Incluso lo he amado! No puede dejarme aquí!"

Desvariaba de nuevo. Su cara reflejaba la locura que estaba tomando posesión de su consciencia. Durante media hora se escucharon unas risas descontroladas intercaladas con desgarradores gritos…su mundo había perdido toda luz y esperanza.

23:00 p.m. Una vez más la puerta se abrió, lentamente. La luz mostró un deteriorado cuerpo. Como si fuese un simple cadáver, Flaky permanecía inmóvil en su silla…acompañado de su inseparable amigo, el hipo.

-Flaky! Imbécil, despierta! No me hagas perder más tiempo!

Una voz apresurada intentaba llegar hasta la mente de la joven atormentada, mientras sacaba cuidadosamente todas las agujas de su cuerpo.

-AAAHHH

Su grito fue ahogado con la fría mano de aquel sujeto. Flaky se revolvía de nuevo, sentía que le estaban atacando, su tortura volvía a empezar.

-Cállate niñata, quieres que nos descubran?

-"…esa voz…niñata…no puede ser…él me había abandonado…como todos…"F..Flippy?

-Sí, pero qué te han hecho? Estas hecha un desastre. No decías que podías defenderte tu sola? Por qué no lo has hecho?

Realmente no le importaba la respuesta, se concentraba en contener su rabia mientras cogía con delicadeza a su cadete. Con un simple vistazo supo que no podría caminar, ni ayudarle a combatir si venían por ellos. Tampoco podría viajar de una sola vez con ella…estaba demasiado débil, no lo aguantaría.

-Flippy

Su voz sonaba distante, casi inaudible. No era más que un fino hilo meciéndose por el viento.

Flippy había llegado justo a tiempo, había tardado 4 horas y media para alcanzar su destino. No creyó que el coronel le hubiese mandado a ella en vez de a un experto en espionaje…como tampoco creía que su estúpida cadete no hubiera recogido de nuevo sus municiones. No, no habría podido…simplemente no se las había devuelto. Eso fue lo que le alerto, normalmente no se habría preocupado porque no apareciese puntualmente. Pero al ver las balas tiradas en el suelo...

Gracias a su red de espías localizó rápidamente la ubicación de su cadete. Era imposible que le detectasen en plena oscuridad, infiltrándose sigilosamente en el departamento de interrogatorios. Lamentó no haber acompañado a su cadete…ni haberse dado cuenta antes que se había ido desalmado…pero ahora no era momento de distraerse. Debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

Sacando se chaqueta, cubrió el maltrecho cuerpo de la pelirroja, y le levanto en brazos.

Un leve gruñido se escuchó, aquel movimiento le había dolido, pero no podía hacer más. Retrocediendo por los pasillos, Flippy salió de las instalaciones y se dirigió al bosque de las montañas. Allí habían preparado sus espías, una cueva escondida entre las enormes rocas.

Colocando a la joven en una improvisada cama, empezó a sanar sus heridas. Flaky había caído inconsciente, pero aun respiraba. Apenas podía creer lo mal que le habían dejado.

Su pie sangraba, deformado por todas partes, se podía ver sin apenas dificultad casi todos los huesos. Los músculos de esa pierna se agrupaban en una gran bola debajo de la rodilla. Se habían soltado, ya no tenían que controlar aquel pie. Era evidente la hemorragia que sufría tras aquella violación. Algunos de los músculos del abdomen estaban desgarrados, seguramente por las constantes contracciones, que habían hecho mella poco a poco. En su pecho, solo quedaban los puntos de inserción de las agujas, dando constancia de su dolor. Su brazo izquierdo, ensangrentado, seguía dislocado provocando un pequeño bulto en ese frágil cuerpo. Sus manos parecían estar bien a simple vista, pero cuando se fijo más, descubrió que faltaban todas las uñas. Cuando llego a su pálida cara, apartó el mechón que la cubría para verle mejor. Asombrado, miró como una de las gemas de su hermoso cadete había sido destruida, al parecer, con algún objeto incandescente. Varias marcas de quemadura estaban a su alrededor. El resto de su rostro estaba bien, comparado con lo que le había sucedido al resto del cuerpo. Quizás algo irritado e inflamado. Un fino hilo de sangre llamo su atención…salía de su oreja izquierda. Suspirando comprendió que estaría sorda de ese lado. No encontró más heridas destacables, superficiales muchas junto con innumerables hematomas, pero ninguna preocupante.

-Hijo de…no sé quién te ha hecho esto, pero lo pagará muy caro.

Tras vendar casi todo su cuerpo, Flippy montó guardia toda la noche.

Él permaneció junto a la pelirroja todo el tiempo, aportándole el poco calor que podía generar su cuerpo. No apartó ni un instante la mirada, deseando que las inyecciones hiciesen su efecto, sanando a su pequeña. Cuando se recuperase, le daría el mayor sermón de su vida, acompañado de una buena paliza…pero ahora no podía más que esperar…como odiaba esa parte.

5:00 a.m. La alarma sonó en la villa. Ya habían descubierto que el miembro de k-pow había escapado y todas las tropas se movilizaban en un intento de localizarlo y destruirlo cuanto antes. Varias veces pasaron cerca del escondite, pero no pudieron detectarles.

Preocupado de que volviesen a pasar y les encontrasen antes de emprender su marcha, disimulo una búsqueda en su zona. Para ello, con una nueva orden, los espías empezaron a patrullar por los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie les molestaría.

6:00 a.m. El ambiente estaba un poco más calmado. Flippy colocó a Flaky en su espalda con sumo cuidado. Como si se fuese a romper por empezar a caminar, Flippy dudo por un momento el iniciar la marcha. Pero debía llevarle a un lugar más seguro. Tras una señal de sus espías, emprendió de nuevo el viaje, hacia la guarida del grupo.

Por el camino, Flaky no despertó ni una sola vez, pero se escuchaba entre dientes pequeños gruñidos. Estaba volviendo a repetir su tortura, llamando incesantemente a su señor.

Flippy paró en la espesura del bosque. No soportaba que su indefenso niñata lo estuviese llamando de esa forma. Le hacía sentirse culpable. Preocupado, depositó su cuerpo en el suelo. Lentamente se agachó a su lado. Empezó a balancearlo suavemente, mientras le llamaba susurrante, intentando que despertase. No conseguía sacarle de aquel tormentoso sueño. Tras insistir un rato, Flaky dejó de llamarle…al menos había conseguido calmarle un poco.

Aquel viaje que había efectuado el día anterior en apenas 4 horas y media, se le estaba haciendo insufriblemente largo …necesitaba llegar cuanto antes.

10:30 a.m. El coronel esperaba a la entrada. Querían saber cuál era el resultado de la misión, y el estado de sus compañeros.

Flippy paso de largo sin pronunciar una palabra, no le había perdonado que mandase a la pelirroja a esa misión. Aun no estaba preparada…y era evidente que para espionaje, estaba él!

No se movió. No hacía falta, podía seguir viendo los acontecimientos desde las sombras.

Ignorando al resto de los componentes de k-pow que se iba encontrando por los pasillos, llegaron a su cuarto.

Depositando en la cama a su cadete, Flippy maldice una y otra vez la ineptitud de la niña. Como pudo irse sin munición…la cantidad de veces que se lo había advertido.

Cogiendo una silla, la colocó al lado del borde de la cama y se sentó, esperando a que su ángel despertara, temiendo que le hubieran arrancado para siempre las alas.

12:30 p.m. Flippy se acomodaba un poco en la silla.

18:00 p.m. El tiempo realmente pasaba despacio…demasiado para su gusto…

20:15 p.m. Por fin, la pequeña consciencia de Flaky volvía a aparecer. Levemente abrió su ojo derecho. Su mente estaba demasiado cansada para recordar…solo una palabra salió de su boca…

-Señor…

-Ya era hora niña, me has hecho esperar todo este tiempo para nada…así pretendes cumplir tus misiones? Sin armas?

No pudo continuar al ver que una lagrima bailaba con la gravedad hasta acabar sus movimientos en las sabanas…quizás no era el momento para reprocharle lo mal que se sentía por haberle perdido…realmente no se le daba bien nunca mostrar sus sentimientos hacia los demás.

-Y ahora te pones a llorar…mira que eres cría…anda, sécate las lágrimas.

Susurro mientras le extendía un pañuelo.

-Señor…snif…gracias por venir a por mí.

Incorporándose como pudo, Flaky se dejó caer sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su sargento, abrazándolo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía…

-Ncht…ya…ala…ya paso…era evidente que tenía que ir no? Quién sino podría completar la misión mejor que yo? Eh?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en ambos rostros.

Pasados 5 minutos Flippy vuelve a acostar a su pequeño ángel. Se había dormido. No parecía que se hubiese roto…no del todo, pero aún era pronto para preguntarle…ya hablarían otro día sobre ello…ahora necesitaba descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas.

Las 9:00 a.m. No tenía por costumbre despertarse tan tarde, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse. Esa noche no había conseguido soñar, por fortuna. Pero ahora era de nuevo consciente de los acontecimientos.

Conforme recordaba la tortura, su mirada iba perdiendo brillo de nuevo…su mente se alejaba de aquel mundo. Una vez más sentía que moría, aunque su corazón aun palpitase. Su cuerpo volvía a estar paralizado. Su mirada vacía…

Flippy retornaba de la cocina portando el desayuno...realmente le iba a castigar por tener que hacer de su niñera. Cuando llegó hasta la cama, observó que ya estaba despierta, por lo que empezó a regañarle:

-Mira que eres vaga, ni siquiera te levantas para ir a desayunar…que sepas que te he puesto veneno en la comida para que así aprendas a hacértela tú misma. Y bien? Es qué no piensas decir nada?...no te hagas la sordo, se que tienes bien uno de los dos oídos…Flaky?

-…

Algo iba mal, era como si su alma hubiera abandonado aquel cuerpo inerte.

Flippy se puso a repasar todas las heridas que tuvo que curarle la noche pasada…podía más o menos imaginar lo que le habían hecho. Era evidente que no lo estaba asumiendo de una forma sana…seguramente estaba atrancado en los recuerdos. Aun era una cría después de todo.

Dejando la bandeja en la mesa, se sentó a su lado.

No había movimientos. No había palabras. Solamente un eterno abrazo hacia aquella pelirroja.

Flaky sintió aquel cuerpo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Se abrazó fuertemente.

-Señor.

-Deja que mi cuerpo sea tu escudo, Flaky. No volverá a suceder, porque nunca más te volveré a dejar solo, _mi joven ángel terrenal_


End file.
